How About a Magic Trick?
by The Reaper Only
Summary: What if someone actually saw Georgie died? Would've everything been different? Would this person be the one to face Pennywise instead of the Losers? Or is this witness going to fall prey of Pennywise before the Losers find out about this deadly creature at all?
1. Prologue: The Witness

_**This is actually a Prologue. Leave a Review and tell me if you love or what do you think about the story**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: The Witness**_

That day was raining. The rain fall the whole day and it didn't show any time of slowing down anytime soon. No one was outside of their houses, the storm was so strong that no one had the mood to even be outside. Besides, it was Sunday, no one would go out on Sunday with this horrible weather. True, no one was outside, except for a girl with a red umbrella over her head. She had an unusually long red hair and she was wearing a red raincoat. She looked young, but a little look closer anyone can notice that she's older. The girl's name is Jane Waterhouse and she's eighteen years old, although she looks a little younger. Jane was carrying a plastic bag with her. She was going back home after shopping medicine for her grandmother. While she was walking under the rain, she was thinking about the part-time job she had and what is she going to do next, staying in Derry or leave and attend to a good university the next year. She didn't know if she should even leave because she had to take care of her grandmother and her father was a little overprotective. She thinks of herself as an adult person now. She's old enough to take care of herself now.

"This rain... It's slowly stopping" Jane look up and saw that the rain was, in fact, stopping a little, but not enough. Jane reach Jackson Street, she was already near her house, only a couple of blocks and she could lay in her bed for the rest of the day and maybe watch some TV. Jane takes a couple of steps and hears two people talking. She was a little curious and keep walking until she saw a little kid kneeling in front of a sewer talking to someone. Jane was at the other side of the street, looking from afar... But strangely enough, she could hear the conversation... At least the end of it...

"I should be going now" Said the kid and was about to stand up, but the "person" inside the sewer talk to him...

" _... Without your boat?_ " Jane hears a creepy voice coming out of the sewers. She slowly walks to the middle of the street and saw a clown on the sewer with a paper boat in his hand. " _Here... Take i...t_ " Said the Clown and the boy get closer to the sewer to grab his paper boat. The boy reaches for the boat, the clown grabs his arm and in the blink of an eye sharp teeth come out of his mouth and bite off his right arm. Jane saw it all and she could only stare at the scene in horror, she didn't yell or move, she was in shock for what just happen. The boy starts screaming in pain and Jane saw an alarming amount of blood coming out of his shoulder. The boy saw Jane and extend his arm to her, yelling for help.

"P-Please! Help me!" The kid yelled. Jane was paralyzed with fear and she fails to even comprehend what just happen and what was even happening. Jane's eyes look at the boy laying in the street and then at the unusually long arm coming out of the sewer. Jane blinks multiple times before finally reacting and grabbing the boy's hand despite the situation. She throws her umbrella and bag and pulls the kid away from the sewer. The clown grabs the boy's feet and starts dragging him, and Jane, to the sewer. Jane tries to help the boy. With all her strength she pulls, but the clown was stronger. The boy keeps yelling and Jane was getting scared by the second. She looks at the sewer and didn't saw the clown's face, but the face of a giant spider starting at her, moving its chelicerae to the sides, like it was trying to spit poison at her. Jane, having a severe case of arachnophobia, let go of the boy and the clown, or more likely "Thing" drag him to the sewer. Jane crawls away from the sewer as fast as she could and she ends up at the other side of the street. She hears a sound that she didn't want to hear at all... The sound of bones breaking, they echoed in the sewer. Jane starts sweating and her heart beat faster than usual to the point she might be having a heart attack. She stares at the sewer and saw the clown again, his mouth was full of blood. He stares at Jane and smiles at her.

" _... Hello, Jane_ " He said and that was enough to not only send shivers down her spine but screaming in fear. " _You seem like a nice girl... A really nice girl... Tell you what... You love magic, don't you?_ " The clown asks and his smile grew wider. " _Oh, you do love magic... How about I show you a magic trick, huh?_ " He keeps talking and Jane stare at the clown, she was so afraid of him that she couldn't even move. Her brain told her to run, but her body wasn't responding. " _How about a magic trick, Jane? Look closely..._ " The clown places his hands on the ground outside the sewer and from his sleeves, an army of tarantulas came out and run after Jane. Her eyes widen and finally run away. She grabs her bag, but leave her umbrella behind. In the distance, she could hear the clown laugh and yell. " _Come back, Jane!_ _You'll love it down here! Georgie is having fun! **He's floating! Float with him!**_ " Jane ignore him and run all the way to her house and as soon she stepped inside she closed the door behind her with her key, but that wasn't enough for her. She runs to the kitchen, grab a chair and use it to block the door. Jane stares at the door and starts shaking.

"Jane...?" Jane turned around and saw her grandmother, slowly walking to her. She looks at her from head to toes and gets worried about her. "Wh-What happened to you sweety...? I-Is that blood?" Jane looked down and saw the blood from the kid in the raincoat. Jane stares at her grandmother and hugs her like if her life depends on it. "J-Jane, what happens? You are scaring me"

"A-A-A kid... I let go of his h-hand... Th-That thing eat him..."

"Wh-What?"

"A thing in the sewer eat a boy!" Jane yells at her...

* * *

Jane found herself outside of the Police Station of Derry. She goes right after what happened in that street and tells the police what she just saw... No one believes her and they thought she was on drugs. They arrest her for at least fifteen minutes before letting her go after they confirm she was in her right mind. Jane couldn't believe it, she just saw a boy dying in the sewer and the police are ignoring her. Jane didn't know what to think anymore, even she was having troubles believing her own story when she speaks about it out loud. Jane saw a white car coming closer to her and stop in front of the Police Station. The man driving the car was her father. Jane goes inside without saying a word and her father stare at her. He sighs and scratches his head.

"Jane... Are you sure that what you saw-"

"Yes! I know what I saw, okay!? I know it sounds insane, but I'm telling the truth! That Thing kill that boy!" Jane yell.

"Calm down... Just... Why don't you just forget about it?" Her father suggests to forget what happened in the events of that day, but Jane looks at him like he was the crazy one in the car.

"... Are you hearing yourself, Dad!? I'm not forgetting what happened today! I refuse to forget... Even if I really wanted to erase that horrible memory from my head... I must live with it... I'm not crazy, Dad. I know what I saw... Why no one believes me?" Jane asks, almost in tears. She looks outside the window for a moment and saw something near the trees. The Clown was staring at her, smiling... He had the paper boat in one hand and the arm of the boy in the other. He waves at her and whispers something that only she could hear as her father drives away from the Police Station.

" _You'll float too, Janie... You'll... Float... **TOO!**_ " He yells and reveals his sharps teeth at her... A sight that Jane won't be forgetting anytime soon... That is, if she made it out alive...


	2. The Monster that Feeds on the Fools

_**I hope you like it :D and from the next chapter forward everything will be gorier. I warn you now because I will forget to warn you later. I had fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it. Also, leave me an honest review.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Monster that Feeds on the Fools**_

 **October 1988**

Jane opens her eyes when her clock alarm ringed at her ear. She turns it off and keeps sleeping for at least another five minutes, but the clock's alarm turns itself on again. Jane hit the machine and throw it away from her desk. She wasn't in the mood to get up or even go to school that day. The events from Yesterday are still very fresh in her mind and by only thinking about it make her sick. She had a lot of questions in her head, anyone would have them too, but her questions go beyond that... The most prominent question is "Why no one believe me?" A question she asks herself before when she was ten years old when she told her father that there was a Shadow looking at her while she was sleeping. As she grew up she discovers that the Shadow was actually coming from the window and it looked like a man by mere coincidence because of the tree branches. But this is different, she saw the thing in the middle of the day... It drags that kid to the sewer and eats it... That Thing EAT a child. The mere thought of that makes her even more scared. She keeps telling herself that she was old enough to not be afraid, but this proves her wrong. She felt like a child again... And she hates it. She hates to feel that way again. A knock on the door was enough to make her sit in her bed. A familiar voice call for her.

"Jane, breakfast's ready" Said her father. "Get up, it's getting late for high school"

"... I'm already up" She said and get up. A quick look at her room shows how organized she actually is. Everything in her room has an order and will remain that way. She was surrounded by a lot of books put in shelves, there was no tv in the room, but there was a desk where she does her homework and read. Jane looks outside and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was sunny outside. Jane sigh and go to change her clothes to start the day, even if she didn't want to go out, she needs to go. She has a life to live. Jane takes out her sleepwear and put on a white shirt, black jacket and blue jeans. She tied her shoes and go down the stairs to meet her father having breakfast on the table with her grandmother. She sits down next to her grandmother. "Good Morning" She said.

"Good Morning, my dear" Said her grandmother. "Are you feeling... fine, today?"

"... Yes" Jane lied. "I'm better today" She looks at her father. They talked yesterday before she goes to sleep. He wanted her to promise to not say a single word of what she saw yesterday, mostly because people will call her crazy. He didn't believe her either and he didn't want her to yell nonsense in school or the street. As he sees it, she hallucinates the whole thing, even the kid being dragged to the sewer.

"I'm glad you are feeling good today" Said her father and drink his coffee. "Remember what we talk about yesterday"

"... I know..."

* * *

Jane arrives at her high school in time and spends most of the class staring at the window. All she could care about was of the events of yesterday. She can't let that go so easily. She couldn't think of something else. She felt like she will go insane at this point if she didn't stop thinking about it.

"Jane, are you paying attention?" The teacher asks and Jane looks at the blackboard. She saw an equation and the teacher was waiting for her to answer. "You know the answer? Or are you simply sleeping with your eyes open?"

"... I don't know the answer" She said.

"You don't know, or you don't want to think?" The teacher crosses his arms. "We are not leaving until you solve this equation," He said and the whole class stares at her, expecting her to answer. Jane felt the pressure coming from her classmate and was almost unbearable.

"... Fine..." Jane look at the equation and took her a minute to solve it. "The answer is 42"

"Correct. See? It wasn't that hard" The teacher keeps talking and Jane look at the window. She saw a red balloon floating at the other side. It was still, it didn't move, not even by the wind. The ballon turns around and shows a message. "Look up, Janie" That was enough to make Jane nervous. She looks up and saw thousands, if not millions, of spiders, crawling in the ceiling. Jane starts shaking uncontrollably. She looked at everyone in the classroom and to her surprise, no one notices a thing. It was like those spiders didn't even exist for them. Some spiders jump at the students and crawl over them and they didn't seem bothered at all. Jane looks down and closes her eyes. She didn't want to call any unwanted attention to herself. She didn't want to look like she just lost her mind because she starts to think that way.

" _Why no one is seeing that?!_ " She asks to herself. " _Did I just go crazy?!_ " Jane opens her eyes and saw a big tarantula crawling on her face... And that's when she lost it. She screams and falls from her chair. She tries to get the spider off her face, but it was useless. The spider disappears, just like the rest when everyone looks at Jane. The majority looked worried and some others were simply laughing at her.

"Jane Waterhouse! What was that just now?!" The teacher asks with an angry face. He didn't notice that Jane was shaking and pale as a ghost.

"T-Teacher. I think Jane should go to the infirmary" Said a student that was really worried about her condition. Jane stares at the window and saw the ballon full of spiders. Each spider explodes like a balloon and the balloon itself turn into a spider and start crawling through the window and disappearing from her view.

"... S-S-Sorry. I'm just... Not feeling we-well... I-I-I need to go to the bathroom" Jane stand up, still shaking and leave the classroom. She runs to the bathroom and cleans her face. She could still feel that spider crawling on her face. By only thinking about it make her want to throw up. Her fear of spiders was her bigger issue. Ever since she could remember, she was always afraid of those things. "... What was that just now...?" She asks herself and saw a strange figure behind her. She turns around and saw nothing. She then looks herself in the mirror and saw that clown from yesterday. He grabs her by the throat from inside the mirror.

" ** _GUESS WHO, JANIE!_** " The clown yells and grabs Jane closer to the mirror. " _ **Time to Float!**_ " The clown opens his mouth revealing at least three rows of sharp teeth. Jane closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable, but the clown lets go of her and disappear in the mirror. Jane opened her eyes an saw a student entering the bathroom. She was one of her classmates.

"Jane, are you alright?" She asks. "You shouldn't be running away like that. The teacher is angry at you... Huh? What's wrong? It's something in the mirror or something?" Jane keeps staring at the mirror and grabs her chest. She felt her heart beating so fast it hurt. Jane finally passed out because of the stress.

* * *

Jane opens her eyes and saw a white ceiling in front of her. She feels the sheets over her body and slowly gets up. Her chest still hurt and she feels her skin really cold. She found herself in the school's infirmary. No one else was there and that makes her really uncomfortable. She snorts and gets out of the bed, slowly. She walks to the door and opens it, only to find the nurse.

"Oh, are you feeling better, Jane?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah?" Jane wasn't so sure about that. She barely remembers what happened. "S-Sorry, but what happen?" The nurse takes Jane's hands and drags her back to the bed.

"A student found you in the bathroom. You passed out shortly after. You were really pale when they brought you here and we almost send you to a hospital" The nurse explain and take her time by doing so.

"In the bathroom?" Jane thought. "What was I doing in the- ** _GUESS WHO, JANIE!_** _ **Time to Float!"**_ That memory came back only to hit her right in the face. Jane covers her face and sigh. She felt her heart beating fast again and she was trying to calm herself down, but fail.

"I was going to say that you look better, but now... You don't look okay. I'll take your blood pressure before you go. I suggest you go and see a doctor right after school. I think you might have a heart disease or something" The nurse of the school was kinda useless, everyone knew that but no one says it to her face. She was hired because she used to work in the pharmacy. She could act like a doctor all she wants, but she didn't even have a medicine degree. Jane remains in the Infirmary until school end and it was time to go back home. She gets out of school and walks away from the door, but a student stumbles with her and grabs her by the arm. It was one of the students that were laughing at her in the classroom.

"Well, well, well, but it is Waterhouse," He said. His name was Edgar Donleavy, a boy with black long hair and he was wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt, and even black pants. Everything in him was black, except his shoes. Those were white. "How's it going, Redhead?"

"Leave, Donleavy. I'm not in the mood now"

"Of course, not after you start yelling in the middle of the class. Tell you what, that was so funny we talk about it during lunch with the group. Of course, Samanta didn't find it funny. Typical of her" Edgar push Jane by the side. "Hey, come with me, everyone's waiting at my house already. We get out early without the teachers notice it"

"Waiting? For what?" Jane was confused.

"What do you mean? You know... The " _Weekly Reunion_ ", don't tell me you forgot about it. We do it every Monday after school"

"Oh, right... That time of the weak where I have to watch over your asses while you get high... Why don't you make yourself a favor and throw that thing away? It's no good for you"

"Marijuana is not a bad thing"

"... Whatever you say, Ed. After what happened in the classroom... I better get back home for today"

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a Killjoy. You freak out about something that no one gives a shit and you don't even talk about it. What was it? Don't tell me it was a spider" When Edgar mention the word spider, Jane suddenly remember the whole thing again. The memories are still fresh and no matter how much she tries to forget, there's always something that makes her remember. Jane grabs her head like something was crushing it. She then looks pass Edgar and saw It again. That clown appears behind a tree and disappears when she blinked. "Woah, you're okay? You're pale again, Redhead"

"... You know what... I'll go" Jane accept his invitation, mostly because she doesn't want to be alone. She knows that Mondays she's always alone at home, her father is working and her grandmother is in the hospital for her regular examination. If, by any chance, she was alone today then she'll either die or go crazy. She was seriously considering that she might be going insane at this point.

"Seriously?! That's what I wanted to hear, Janie! Come on!" Edgar grabs Jane's hand and drags her to his car.

"Wait! I'll go, but only if Samantha is there"

"She's already there, Silly. We had to drag her with us. The group is not complete without you two"

"So you kidnap her. Good job, Psychopath"

"That's a nasty word. We just take her by force and against her will. That wasn't a kidnapping at all"

"... That thing you are smoking is killing your brain, Ed. I want you to know that"

* * *

Edgar took Jane to his house. They got there pretty quickly because Edgar goes as fast as he could. He wanted to be already at home so he can smoke and lay on his couch. His house was always empty because his parents were workaholics and barely show up. It was almost like they abandon Edgar to his luck, but at least they pay the bills of the house and, surprisingly enough, Edgar has a part-time job in the Arcade. Edgar drive to the garage of his house and music could be heard from inside. They both get out of the car and walk inside. The song " _Sweet Emotions_ " by Aerosmith was echoing in the house as they enter. Jane saw a girl of her same age laying on the couch, already smoking, and a man, a year younger than her, drinking a beer can in one hand and a cigarette made of Marijuana. The girl was blonde and was wearing a pink shirt and long white skirt. The boy, also blonde, was wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"Alan, Jessica. How's it going? Don't tell me you just finish the goods" Said, Edgar, while he sits down next to Jessica Baker. "Give me space, Jess. Let Redhead sit down too"

"N-No, I'm okay this way" Said Jane, not wanting to sit with any of them.

"Hey, Jaine" Said Alan Moreno. "A little bird told me you freak out in the middle of the class. What happen? Did you have a nightmare or something? Or was a ghost?"

"I wish it was a ghost" Jane mutter.

"You know you can tell us" Said Jessica while laughing a little. "We are friends, aren't we?" That word made Jane doubt.

" _Did she consider me a friend or was the drug talking?_ " She thought. "It's nothing you should be worrying about" She said and Jessica laugh.

"Hahaha, thank God... Hey, Ed. I'm hungry, can you bring any food?" Jessica was experiencing the effects of the drug, Alan took him at least 15 minutes to feel the effects because he wasn't smoking it but inhaling what Jessica was throwing at him.

"Anyway... I'll stay away from you guys before I become one of you. I'll go to the backyard if any of you need me... Just say my name" Jane walk away from them, but Jessica stops her.

"Hey, Janie. Can you bring me more weed?"

"Go for it yourself, Jess... Where's Samantha?"

"She's outside" Said Alan and Jane walk outside, she didn't stay to hear the conversation. "Hey... The other day I found a really weird looking guy on Neibolt Street. He says he sells drug and everything we ever wanted, almost for free"

"No shit, really?" Edgar ask.

"He told me to go anytime I want and the more people I bring the better. He will make us a discount the more people we bring"

"Dude, that's awesome! Let's go now!" Said Jessica. "What does this guy looked like?"

"Almost like a clown" Said Alan. Meanwhile, Jane goes to the backyard and found a girl reading a book near the door. Her name is Samantha Robinson. She had brown hair and, just like Alan, she was wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans. She was using glasses while reading her book, Jane catches a glimpse of the book's cover and she wasn't surprised at all. She was reading "The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring", again.

"How are things going on in Middle-earth? Good, I hope" Jane says sarcastically.

"Good... For now" Samantha close the book and look at Jane. "I didn't expect you to even show up after what happened in the classroom. It took me by surprise and I got worried when I hear you collapse on the bathroom. Don't scare me like that, Jane"

"I know... Sorry" Jane apologies to make her friend worried.

"... Anyway... What happen?" Samantha asks out of nowhere and Jane didn't know what to say to her. She simple shrug and lie, sort of.

"I-I thought I saw a giant spider on the ceiling" It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't true either. She saw an army of spiders in the ceiling and she was pretty sure it wasn't a hallucination. "I didn't sleep too well last night"

"I see... Well, I'll suggest you go to sleep earlier from now on and do us all a favor... go see a psychologist, your arachnophobia is an issue that needs to be resolved"

"I know... Just like your fear of sharks"

"Hey, don't get me started because we both know that those are a different thing! A shark is way worse than a spider and anyone can tell you that" Samantha was a little defensive now and Jane smile. She loves to make fun of her, just like Samanta love to make fun of her too. They grow up in the same street, they are practically neighbors, and they are best friends... Of course, they can't say the same for those three who are inside the house smoking and drinking until they lose consciousness.

"Putting our phobias aside... Sometimes I ask myself why are we even doing this every Monday?" Jane asks and Samantha gives her the answer.

"We don't have anything better to do with our time and we start working on Wednesday so Edgar drags us here against our will" Samantha explain while putting the book inside her backpack. "I don't care actually. Sometimes it worries me that he'll do something stupid so he needs someone that check on him"

"Considering his parents barely care about him... It's kinda sad when you think about it" In that moment, Edgar enter the backyard.

"Do you need something, Edgar?" Samantha asks and Edgar takes out the keys of his car.

"We are going somewhere that Alan claims to be cool. What do you say?" Edgar asks and throws the keys at Samantha. "You wanna go?"

"... I don't know. We always stay here for the rest of the day and besides... What if the police caught us and find us you, and the rest, been smoking that shit?"

"Relax, everything's gonna be okay. That's why I'm giving you the keys" Besides Edgar, Samantha was the only one that knows how to drive, but she didn't have a license yet.

"I'm not driving, Ed"

"Come on! Everything is gonna be okay. It's not far away. It's in the Neibolt Street"

"The Neibolt Street?" Jane asks. "Why would you gonna go there? The whole street is a ghost town"

"Alan says there's a dude that lives in an abandoned house and he sells the best Marijuana we have ever seen at the best price. So, what do you say? You want to take us?" Edgar asks and Samanta decline again.

"Sorry, but the deal has always been _"Go to your house and make sure you don't do anything stupid_ ". And now you are about to do something stupid, so I'll make sure that that doesn't happen" Samanta put the keys in her pocket. "I'll keep the keys until tomorrow morning"

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously, Edgar"

"Fine! We'll walk then" Edgar go back inside. "See you two later"

"Did he say we?" Jane asks. "Don't tell those three idiots are walking there" Samantha sigh.

"... It'll be a pain if the police catch them. Let's go with them, but the car stays here. This is a small town, I don't see the need for a car here."

* * *

Alan leads the way toward that house he was talking about early. Edgar and Jessica go closer to him while Jane and Samantha were a little far from them. "This better be worth it, Alan" Said Jessica.

"Believe me, it will. That man seems pretty honest to me" Alan was excited. Jane was a little worried about this and Samantha was also worried, but for a different reason. Jane was worried that this will lead to troubles and Samantha that she will act as the voice of the reason again and that will lead to a fight. It wasn't the first time something like this happens and didn't seem to learn from their mistakes.

"What are we going to do with them?" Jane asks. "Remember last time that a stranger offer drugs, right? It turns out to be a police officer and I don't feel like going to the police station today"

"Yeah, me neither. On top of that, they are high as fuck now. I should've stopped them, but I went along... What's wrong with me? I'm too permissive"

"I have half of the blame, Sam. I think we should grab them, turn around now and leave before is too late... What if this person isn't even a cop now? What if it's a kidnapper?"

"Yeah... We should stop now" Samantha was about to stop the group, but Alan has already arrived at the house he was talking about. It was truly an abandoned house. Not only that, every single thing on that house yell "Creepy" all over the place.

"Here we are, 29 Neibolt Street" Said Alan with a triumphant pose. "Isn't it is beautiful? Let's go inside"

"Hey! Not so fast cowboy!" Samantha grabs Alan's arm. "Think about it for a minute. Who in their right mind would live here and offer some random kid drug? That thing is messing with your brain. No wonder why your grades have gone down in the past year"

"And it's all about grades for you, huh?" Alan asks. "Why don't you go away and let us enjoy life a little? Go back to Middle-earth or whatever is called. Or better yet, go and find yourself a guy so you can fuck it" Alan yell at Samantha and push her away, making her fall on her back on the grass.

"Hey, dude. Alan, that's harsh" Said Edgar. "She's only worried about us"

"No, she's such a killjoy" Said Jessica. "She deserves that. I don't know why you keep inviting them, Edgar. Let's go inside already" Alan and Jessica go inside the house. Edgar helps Samantha to stand up and didn't say a thing. He just goes with them inside the house.

"... I think their brains are already rotten" Said Jane.

"Yes... Fine, if they want to get into troubles, fine by me. I won't get in their way. Let's go, Jane. I want to go home already" Samantha walk away and Jane follow her, but stopped when she heard a voice. A familiar voice that she didn't want to hear. She, slowly turn around, only to see that clown again, smiling at her. His eyes were not centered and they were looking away from her. He had a lot of red balloons in his right hand.

" ** _Where are you going, Janie?_** " He asks with excitement in his voice. " ** _I want you to see them... I want you to see them float... They'll float, Janie... They'll float because of you_** " Every time he says the word "float", she felt a shiver all over her body. The clown smile at her. " ** _I'll show them how to float, Janie... They all float down here... They all float... And you'll do too... Just like Georgie did... Because you let go of him, hahahahaha_** " The clown explode like a balloon and Jane, without a second thought she runs toward the house as fast as she could.

"Jane?" Samantha saw Jane running away. "Jane! Where are you going?! Leave them be!" Samantha runs after she and Jane enter the house only to find her three "friends" checking out the place. Samantha enters with her.

"Hey!" She yells and everyone looks at her. "I know this might sound crazy, but... You all have to leave this house now!"

"That doesn't sound too crazy" Said Edgar.

"Give me a break, Jane. Did Samantha convince you to do this?!" Alan yell.

"No! Listen to me! There's something here! Something that... that... It will kill you! Come on, believe when I tell you that none of you are safe here!"

"Something will kill us?" Jessica laughs at Jane's face. "Are you sure you are not as fucked up as we are?"

"NO, I'M NOT!" Jane yell. "And no, I'm not insane. That thing is real. Believe, you are going to die if you stay here and-" The door close behind them. "Fuck!" She runs to the door and tries to open it, but it was locked. "Shit, shit, shit!" She kicks the door, but it did move. "Happy?! We are going to die here because of you and your stupid drug!" Jane point at Alan and yell.

"Why are you blaming me?! The wind closes the door, why the fuck are you freaking out?" Alan yells back at her and pushes her against the door.

"Why I'm freaking out?! You want to know why the fuck I'm freaking out?! I'll show you why-"

"Hey! Shut up!" Edgar screams at them and they shut up. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Samantha asks and hears a little sound. It was faint. They all walk to the living room of the house and found a little pink music box on top of the rotten table. It was playing a little melody and it suddenly stops. Everyone present was confusing of why something like that was in this wrecked place. Jessica grabs the box with her trembling hands.

"... Jess?" Edgar asks. "What's wrong?"

"Th-This was my mother's music box" She said, scared. "I smash it before she dies... This can't be possible"

"We have to get out, now!" Said Jane and turn around, only to find the kid that she saw dying yesterday at the hands of that monster. She went hard as a stone when she saw the little kid, without his right arm and a boat on the left hand. She wasn't the only one that saw it. Everyone saw it.

" _Wh-Why_ " Ask the kid. " _Why did you let go of my hand?_ " He asks with tears in his eyes. " _You just had to pull me out..._ " The kid let go of the boat. " _But it's okay now... I float... And if you come with me... You'll float too_ " His eyes turn yellow and Jane kicks the kid away.

"Jane?! What do fuck-" "That's what I was talking about!" Jane interrupts Edgar. "Let's run before!"

" ** _Oh, Jane... That was rude of you_** " They saw the kid turning into black goo and a clown was forming from it. " ** _Why don't you give up?..._** " The clown moves his head backward and reveals thousands of spider eyes on his nape. " ** _Pick-a-boo, Janie_** " That was enough to make everyone scream and run away from him and try to find a way to escape the house and the monster that was in it. They all run to the kitchen and try to escape from the back door, but it was also locked up.

"It's locked!" Edgar scream.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Jessica screams at Jane.

"A fucking monster, what else?!" Jane answer.

"Open the goddamn door!" Alan yells and starts kicking the door with Edgar. Alan turns around and saw the clown with the head of a giant spider roaring at them. "Holy Shit! He's a fucking spider!"

"..." Jane was petrified when she saw the clown taking the form of a giant Tarantula. She falls to her knees and was the only one that was near the monster. The monster stops in front of her and grabs her by the throat. The spider's head split in half and reveal a giant mouth full of teeth. She could see a strange light down his throat but didn't look right at it. She closes her eyes. Edgar kick down the door and saw Jane about to being devoured by the monster. Samantha and Jessica were in shock and couldn't even move at all. Edgar saw an axe on the floor, grab it and stab the monster with it. Making it let go of Jane and grabbing the axe that gets stocked at the left side of its head. Edgar grabs Jane and runs away, Alan takes both Jessica and Samantha and follows Edgar outside. They run away to the backyard and go straight to the street. There, Edgar stumbles and hit his face on the ground.

"Shit, that hurt!" He yells and Alan keeps running. Samantha stops to help both Edgar and Jane to stand up and they all keep running until they no longer feel their legs...


	3. Paranoia taking over

**_I just finish Stranger Things 2 and OMG!  
Now... The reason why this chapter is so short is that I'm taking some time from the fanfiction. Work is catching with me and I don't have the time I wish I have at all. I'm trying to catch up a little, but maybe is only a matter of time until I barely can touch the page again and eventually abandon every single story I've done so far. I wish that isn't the case, but who knows. I'll see what I can do, wish me luck._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Paranoia taking over_**

The whole group, Jane, Edgar, Samantha, Alan, and Jessica run back to Edgar's house. They fall to their knees in front of the door because they didn't stop to rest since they run away from that house. They were completely scared, what they saw completely shatter their perception of reality. What they consider real and what they not. That monster not only was about to kill them all on the spot, but it would also eat them alive, that thought alone was scarier than dying... To be a monster's meal. When they fall to the grass in front of the house, Alan was the first one on standing up, despite the pain in his legs. He grabs Jane by her jacket and pushes her against the door so hard she hit her head against the door. Edgar saw him pushing Jane and try to defend her.

"Alan! What the fuck?!" Edgar asks and Alan yells at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Alan point at Edgar and then to Jane. "And you... What the fuck was that thing?! Answer me!"

"I don't know!"

"Bullshit, you know pretty well what that thing was. Don't give me that shit. You are going to tell me what was that!" Alan hit her against the door again and he was about to hit her in the face if she didn't answer to him. That makes Edgar stand up and stop Alan, Samantha also runs to stop Alan, but Jessica stays on the ground, shaking and about to cry. The whole group was a mess and falling apart quicker than anyone would expect. Fear takes over every single one of them and they didn't know what to do but to yell at each other. Of course, that makes the neighbors stare at them from the windows of their houses. Samantha notices them and try to calm everyone down.

"Alright, calm the fuck down, Alan!" Samantha pushes Alan away from Jane and she falls to the floor. "Listen... Calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He yells. "Maybe you haven't noticed it yet, but a clown, a FUCKING CLOWN, turn into a spider and was about to eat us alive!"

"Don't yell! People are staring at us! They'll call the police if you don't calm down!" Samantha point at the other houses and Alan saw the people looking out from the windows. "Look, you are scared... I'm scared too... We all are scared... Take a deep breath and when we all calm down then will try to answer the questions that plague our minds... Are you calming down or are you going to yell again?" Samantha talks to Alan with a calm tone. Alan, still angry, close his eyes and listen to Samantha's advise. He takes a deep breath and let it out. "Better?"

"No... Not at all" Alan sigh and hit the door. "Goddamit!"

"Hey! Watch it with the door!" Said Edgar. "Let's go somewhere else to talk about this. My house is not the best place right now... I can still smell the marijuana from here"

"But where genius?" Alan asks and Jessica stands up, she was still shaking, but propose a place.

"... M-M-My house. N-No one th-there now" She said. "We can talk there..." Jessica took a deep breath too and as calm as possible walk away.

"Tch... Fine" Said Alan and follow her. Samantha and Edgar help Jane to stand up.

"What a fucked up situation" Said Edgar.

"No shit..." Said Samantha. "Are you alright, Jane?"

"Y-Yes... Let's go with them... I have something to tell you"

* * *

Everyone gathers in Jessica's house at the other side of town. On their way there, every single one of them was watching their backs and everyone around them. They feel that that thing was watching them from the shadows and from every direction possible. After what they saw, they don't really know what to expect. It took them thirty minutes to arrive and as soon they enter, they close the door with the key and sit at the table in the living room in complete silence. No one says a thing and the silence keeps going for at least ten minutes. They try to digest what they saw and what happened.

"So..." Edgar looks at Jane. "What are we dealing with, Jane?" Everyone look at Jane, waiting for her to answer. Jane looks down and remember what happened just minutes ago and what happened yesterday... That was enough to make her cry. The tears came out of her eyes without warning and she tries to repress them.

"Th-That thing..." Jane made a pause. "I-I don't know what that thing is, but he's not a clown... He-He's not a fucking clown..." She said between sobs. "I saw it yesterday dragging a little boy to the sewers... and eating him alive" At the mention of a kid being killed so recently make everyone present nervous. "It's been a day, but it felt like he's been stalking me for weeks. Wherever I look, there he is... That thing is driving me crazy!" Jane yell. "I just want him to stop! I don't know how, but he's making me see things, things that aren't there and I can't tell anymore what is real and what not"

"That clown..." Said Jess and draw everyone's attention. "How did he knew?"

"How did he knew what?" Alan asks.

"The music box... He shouldn't know about that box at all. No one should know about that" Jess almost scream it.

"Why?" Edgar asks. "He might find out"

"No... I break it and I hide it. I still have it in my room. I lie to my mother and told her that someone stole it..." Jessica stand up and leave the living room for a moment, she comes back with a bag, she throws it on the table and shows them the music box, broke in half. "See? It's the same music box we saw in that house. How? How is this even possible? And don't give me that shit of "anyone can buy it". No, my grandfather made that thing... What the fuck is happening?" Jessica looks at Jane, both with anger and fear. "Please... Tell this is just an elaborated joke. This isn't funny at all"

"This isn't a joke! You think that I'll waste my time doing a prank?! I have better things to do... That thing is real and wants me dead or worst, maybe he just wants to drive me insane" Jane yell and look away from the group. Samantha was in deep thought. She didn't talk at all, instead, she hears and something pick her interest from the whole conversation.

"What about you, Sam?" Edgar asks. "What do you think?"

"... Is he a Shapeshifter?" Samantha asks with genuine curiosity and everyone look at her, not knowing what she means.

"A what?" Alan asks. "English, please"

"It's English, asshole" Samantha replied. "How do I put it...? Did any of you saw the movie "The Thing"?" She asks and only Edgar raise his hand.

"I have the VHS" He said. "What's your point?"

"Well... What if that thing is like the monster in the movie? I mean... The monster can transform into anyone he wants, but to do that, he has to "eat" him or her to do so. He absorbs the cells and takes the shape of his prey" She explains. "Now, the problem is this... If that clown is a shapeshifter, there's an issue that defies our concept of reality... We all saw the same thing, which means that what we saw was real, but for what Jane said... It can also create hallucinations. Which means that the music box might have been a hallucination, but the question remains... How it did it? where does he come from? What does he want? and more importantly, why?"

"Oh, I can answer those questions, really simple" Alan yelled. "He wants to eat us! That's why!"

"Stop yelling!" Samantha yells back. "We need to calm down and focus. Especially you. The fuck is your problem?"

"The fuck is my problem? No, the fuck is your problem trying to think about where that thing from and what are his motives!" Alan keeps yelling.

"Alan... Please, can you just remain quiet for a moment?" Said Jessica and look at her feets. "We are all... Scared, aren't we?"

"I wouldn't use that word at all" Said Jane. "I'm terrified of that monster... Seeing it eating a child was more than enough to scare me and traumatize me. I don't think I'll forget that for the rest of my life"

"Still, Samantha's question is worth asking" Said Edgar to Alan. "The more important question, the only one that matter... Where does he come from? The moment we know, we might know what we are dealing with"

"We?" Alan asks, annoyed by what Edgar said. "Don't add me to the mix, Ed! I have no reason to stay with you when that monster kills you. I'm out of this. As long I stay away from that house, I'll be safe"

"No! You are not safe, Alan. None of us are safe!" Said Jane. "Don't you understand, it will come after us and kill us, just like he did with that child. Even if we go to the police they won't believe us. I tried and they ignore me. If you get out of here now, he'll go after you"

"No, he won't" Said Alan like it was none of his business.

"You really think that?" Samantha asks. "It was your stupid idea of going to that fucking house for that drug! What makes you think it won't go after you?" Alan stop at the door and his legs didn't move. He wanted to leave, but the rest of his body make him stay where he was. It was fear, he was afraid of what he saw and all this situation was strange, so strange that everyone present was doubting about what they saw was real or not, but considering that they saw the same exact thing it makes it clear that it was real...

" _Will that monster go after us? If it was after Jane, then it wouldn't be absurd that he'll go after us too, but..._ " Alan thought for a moment, but shake his head and open the door. "I'm out. This has nothing to do with me at all!" He yells and closes the door. Jessica saw him leave and tears came out of her eyes. None of them know what to do, how to react or how to deal with this. No one was going to help them, no one was going to protect them... No one was going to wake them up from this nightmare...

* * *

Alan walks back to his house. He looks up at the sky and saw the sun hiding behind the horizon. He looks around and saw not a single soul in the street. He, instead of walking on the sidewalk, walk in the middle of the street. Alan looks at his feet while walking and stop paying attention to his surroundings. His thoughts focus on what happened today, the monster that wanted to kill them and the fact that his life might change drastically because of this. He takes out a little plastic bag with a little of marihuana in it. He stares at it for a moment before crushing it with his hands and throwing it at sewer near him.

"That thing isn't real" He says to himself. He knew that it wasn't true, he knew that it was real, but he tries to convince himself that it wasn't real. "It was the drug, I had too much today"

" ** _Are you sure about that?_** " A creepy voice speaks to him from the back. He turns around and saw it. The Clown stares at him from the other side of the street. He had red balloons in his right hand and the little bag he just throws away. " ** _Look what I have here, Al. You shouldn't be throwing trash down there_** " The clown let go of the bag and fall to the ground. Alan, slowly, walks away from the clown while repeating the same sentence.

"You are not real. You are not real. You are not real" He said.

" _ **I'm not real?**_ " He asks with a little chuckle. " ** _Tell me, Alan... Is he not real enough for you?_** " The Clown point at the Shadow behind Alan. He turns around and saw a black rabid dog barking at him. He turns to see the Clown, but he wasn't there anymore. The dog barks furiously at Alan and chases after him. Alan runs away as soon he saw the dog trying to bite him. He runs down the street as fast as he could, but the dog was catching up to him. While he runs he turns to see his chaser. The barking slowly turns into a maniacal laugh that belongs to that messed up Clown. Alan falls to the ground, near a house. He saw the dog stopping at only meters from him. He crawls away, and the dog approaches him, slowly. Alan was afraid, more afraid than he was in that house because he was scared of it. It was the exact same dog that he feared when he was a kid... And he still fears. He crawls until he hit the wall of the house with his back. He was cornered by it. The dog then turns into a twisted version of the clown, with yellow glowing eyes and teeth so sharp that the could chew metal. He grabs Alan by the throat and lifts him.

"F-F-FUCK YOU!" Alan yell and the clown laugh at him. The clown opens his mouth rip his face off, but when Alan thought that it was the end of everything... A flash of light blinds him and he hit the ground. He opens his eyes and the clown was nowhere to be seen. He saw an old man coming out of the house with a flashlight, a shotgun and a dog barking to the street, more specifically, at the sewer at the other side of the street.

"Why the hell are you yelling, boy?!" Said the old man. "Get the hell out of my property before I shoot you in the fucking back!" He points at Alan with the Shotgun. He, still shaking, stand up and run away from there and didn't stop until he reaches the safety of his house... But... Was it even safe at all?


	4. Read me!

**PLEASE, READ IT!**

This is an important message for everyone that's following me and my stories. I want to take this out and let you all know why I stop updating the stories. (This message will be in every single story I write that's not complete)

To be honest with all of you, I want to keep going, I really want to, but lately, I've been into another project that requires more of my attention. On top of that, I've been going out a lot more, now I have a girlfriend (I'm not presuming, just so you know), and I'm searching for a new job, a better one because I'm not getting paid enough for what I'm doing :/

My life is not really a mess, but I'm in a process of "transition". I'm thinking about the future and what I want to do, my hobbies and a lot of stuff that I stop doing. For example, I'm not watching anime anymore (Mainly because I hate Isekais and there's nothing new lately... Besides My Hero Academia, I really can't wait for season 4 this year!).

Now you might be thinking, "you must have some space there to write fanfic" and I actually have it time to focus on one fanfic, maybe even two, but not really too much for the rest. I've been reading my own fics and realized that a lot of them are long or are set to be really long, like my Persona 5 fanfic, as well God Eater that I actually have around ten chapters already done, but I'm too lazy to search any grammar errors and update it. Now, the really, and I mean REALLY, obvious pick is the Persona 5 fanfic, why? It the only one that a lot of people are expecting and God Eater, because that's actually a favorite of mine.

I really wanted to keep the MCU fic going but... I think I'm not living up to what people really want, I think I might fail to meet their expectations and after watching Avengers Endgame, I realized the flaws on my story, more than I actually wanted to accept. I want to write something good, something that you all want to look forward to it and I found myself scared to not meet those expectations.

I know, it's a fanfic, sure, but... the reason I always do fanfics about Original Characters is that I want to write an original story myself. I admit I put myself in this mess. Creating story after story because of the hype was not the best thing to do. That and people not giving me a lot of reasons to keep writing a story that nobody is reading, sometimes I think that I'm wasting my time...

That would be that. The reason I'm not around is time and I can only focus on TWO stories. For now, Persona 5 stand first on my list and that would be the one I'll be focusing most of the time, God Eater being second. If I happen to finish one of them quickly then probably I'll go for the rest... Or that's what I'll like to say. It all depends on what will happen to my time, who knows.

I want you all to know that I appreciate the support you all have been giving me, the goods, the bads, the... insults (for some reason), and the fanboys that trashed on a couple of my old stories. I really love to be part of all of these fandoms and the stories and fics that people create. It's beautiful to look at, yeah, even the weird ones, we all at one point read those... Still, it doesn't matter the kind of content, the creator put his/her love and effort into these stories and you have to respect the people that create content for your entertainment, for free, spending time writing a story people will love, expecting nothing in return but words of praise and constructive criticism, to be better, to deliver something better.

When I first started, I was clueless, but now I've come to know a lot and appreciate more the fanfictions. And the best part is those fans that really get involved in your story, those you come to think of as "fans" or "friends".

I'll finish here before rambling about things.

I want you all to message me about this. I want to know if any of you (besides the followers of Persona 5 fanfic) are interested in me keep writing the other stories. If there's decent feedback then I will do my best to finish with Persona 5 or God Eater and focus on the rest. Please, I want to know what do you think about the story you are following and if you want me to continue it. If there are not enough people that reply, then I'll take that as a no and stop, those stories will not be continued. It sound rough, but I do want to know how much people care about these stories.

One last thing. If you really want me to keep writing the MCU fanfic, then let me know what you would like to see and please... I want criticism. I feel like nobody actually gives me a good critic of the story so far. I want to deliver something good.

Anyway, that's all. I hope I get some replies. I'm sorry for the lack of content, but it's also my fault for creating a lot of fics. See you all later and again, thank you all for the support.

 _ **-The Reaper Only**_


End file.
